Birthday Party
by LoisClarkNLove
Summary: For a friend on fanfiction, Happy Birthday! Clark and Lois' child Lilly has a birthday party with all the recent members of the Justice League. Just a little one-shot! Enjoy!


Hey everyone… So a friend's birthday is tomorrow (Clois16), So Tara this is for you dear! I hope you had a fantastic weekend I hope your birthday is freakin' AWESOME!

* * *

"Lilly!"

Lilly froze from inside the living room. _How does she always know? I thought Daddy was the one with superpowers._

"Lillian! Get away from your presents, right now young lady!" Lois called from the kitchen.

Lilly let out a loud sigh and walked into the kitchen. Lois smiled at her daughter as she came into the room.

"Happy 8th birthday Junior!" Lois gave her a tight hug.

Lilly smiled as her mother gave her a kiss on her head.

"Where is Jon?"

"Taking a nap sleepy head, It's almost 11." Lois said running her hands through Lilly's hair.

"Hey! Yesterday was Christmas! I'm allowed to stay up late on holidays." Lilly smiled.

"I made your favorite! Chocolate chip pancakes." Lois said as she turned towards the stove. Lilly's eyes got large and then she pretended to gag.

"Oh… I'm not that hungry."

"Lilly! I swear this will not cause you to get sick, your father made the batter, I'll I had to do was flip them."

_You could still wreck them._ "Alright… Give me a few… please." Lilly smiled at her mother.

Lois smiled in victory. She sat the plate in front of Lilly. They look eatable. As she was about to put a piece into her mouth…

"Peanut!" Clark called as he entered the apartment.

"Daddy!" Lilly squealed and ran over to him to give him a hug.

"Happy birthday!" He kissed her check, as he gave her a tight hug. He smiled at Lois as he hugged her.

"Thanks for making me pancakes Daddy." She smiled as she went back to her plate.

"No-"

"Hey! I helped." Lois interjected with a smile.

"Mommy, flipping pancakes isn't exactly… 'making' pancakes." Lilly smiled

"Lil-" Lois said annoyed

"Lois." Clark said as he wrapped her arms around Lois' waist. "It's her birthday." He kissed the side of her face. "Let her win… besides she is only like this because she gets it from you." Clark smiled

Lilly rolled her eyes at her parents and went on to finish her pancakes. She took a long slip of her milk and turned back to her parents to see them send each other _disgusting_ looks.

"When is everyone getting here?"

"Around two and then the festivities will begin." Lois winked at her daughter.

Lilly groaned. "I have to wait THAT long to open my presents?" She sent puppy eyes at Clark.

"Don't even try Lilly."

"Lois." Clark now was sending puppy eyes at Lois. "Let's let her just open one."

Lois rolled her eyes. "You are such a sap."

"But you love it." Clark smiled.

"FINE. One present." She looked at Clark. "One present." She euthanized with her finger at Lilly.

"Yay!" Lilly squealed and ran and gave a kiss on her mother's cheek.

Lois smirked as she followed a skipping Lilly into the living room. Lilly plopped down on the couch waiting for her father to pick out a gift from the pile.

Clark placed a rectangular box in Lilly's lap. Lilly looked at her mother.

"Well, open it up Junior!" Lois smiled as Lilly didn't wait a second to rip the paper away from the box.

"Oh my gosh! It's beautiful!" Lilly cried, as she ran her fingers around the leather. In her hands she had a medium sized burgundy leather bond journal engraved with her full name 'Lillian Lara Ellen Lane-Kent'.

" You always seem to have a story in your head, so we thought we would get you sometime to write them in." Clark said with a smile.

"Thank you Daddy!" She kissed his cheek, and then turned and did the same for Lois.

* * *

"Where's the birthday girl?" Bart said loudly as he entered the apartment.

"Lilly 'Oink, Oink' is here!" Lois called and smirked at Bart as he came into the kitchen.

"Mad Dag." Bart smiled sweetly at Lois. Lois rolled her eyes and pushed him into the living room

"Stay away from the cake Bart." Lois warned as she turned to go back into the kitchen.

"Bart!" Lilly cried and wrapped her arms around him. She looked around him, "Where is Kk?"

"Kara… She is mad at me right now squirt… so when you see her… protect me."

Lilly pursed her lips and then shrugged her shoulders. "Alright. As long as we get to go to Mexico soon and you got me something good." She smiled at him.

"Happy Birthday Lilly!" The Queen children cried as they entered the apartment. Moira skipped to her cousin and gave her a kiss on the cheek and Robby followed giving her a hug.

"Hi guys." Lilly smiled at her cousins. "Where's your parents?" Lilly asked

"Your present is heavy." Moira smiled

"Really?" Lilly squealed

"Uhuh." Robby said.

* * *

As all the guest joined the party Lilly got more and more anxious to open her presents. So Clark gathered everyone into the living room to open presents. From Left to right, stood Perry and Martha, Kara glaring at Bart, Oliver and Chloe and their children were sitting by their feet. Then next was Tess, Bruce, Diana, Dinah, J'onn, Victor and Zantana, and AC and Mera with their little one. Lastly on the right was Lucy and Emil, the General and then Clark and Lois, who was holding Jon and sitting next to Lilly.

"Alright rip into them." Lois said with a smile.

Lilly clapped her hands and stood up to pull the top present from the pile. She pulled the pretty pink paper from the gift bag to find a small empty vile. Confused she turned to Zantana who was smiling at her, and Lois and Clark had faces of horror.

"Zee?" Lois said hesitantly.

"Relax Lo, Lilly it's a happy spell. If you are ever feeling blue, just smell the inside of this vile and it will remind you of all the reasons why you should be thankful, and BAMB! You feel better." Zantana smiled at Lilly.

"Oooh! Thanks Zee." Lilly went over to her and gave her a kiss.

Both Clark and Lois let of sighs of relief. Zantana rolled her eyes, _how irresponsible do they think I am?_

Lilly next opened a card from Bruce finding a teal colored gift card.

"_Lilly,_

_I hope you have a fantastic birthday,_

_This gift card is good for one weekend with me, and a shopping spree._

_Love Uncle Bruce."_

"Thanks Uncle B." She gave him a hug, and a small smile broke his lips.

_Always Mr. Serious except when it came to Lilly,_ Lois thought as she watched Bruce smile.

In all she received a set of handmade mittens and scarf, a batch of Heath-Chocolate chip cookies, and a refill for her journal from Martha and Perry. Kara and Bart gave her 'a trip to Mexico' along with a new beach towel. The Queens bought her a new bike, Diana, Dinah, J'onn, and Victor got her a new music player with Victor's special 'updates'. Tess gave ruby heart shaped necklace and her a key to her parents office... Sometimes Lois forgot to pick up Lilly when she was chasing a lead and Clark was 'busy'. The poor kid always looked so bored sitting outside of their office waiting for them to come pick her up. Lucy and Emil gave her a violin, and the General gave her a gift card to Target.

She finally got to what seemed to be a small pile of presents from her parents. Clark wrapped his arms around Lois and Lois sighed happily.

She first opened the card finding ten 'command cards'. Lilly grinned evilly, and then read the fine print.

"These cards are to be used only for legal things, Not for skipping school, or getting out of chores… ect."

She shrugged her shoulders and continued opening. She received a silver bracelet with the family crest on it. Clark explained it was more from Grandpa Jor-El then them. She also received a new camera and two flannel shirts in which Lois explained were for sleeping in. Everyone laughed while Clark rolled his eyes.

"Thanks everybody!" Lilly smiled to the looking guests. She then gave her mom and dad a kiss and then pulled a command card out handing it to Clark. He looked confused at her.

Lilly smiled. "I **command** you, to let me go to the New Year's party without wearing the matching sweater!" Everyone laughed.

Clark's face fell. "I told you not to give them to her Smallville. She is a daughter after her mother's heart after all." Lois smiled and gave Clark a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed it. Ha, I hope i didn't leave anyone out who you wish could have been at the party! The Command cards (I had heard of them before and have actually given them to someone...) idea came from one of my favorite author's on here mygyps17. I thought it would be cute to have Clark give some to Lilly. So that's a little shot out to her. ;)

Necklace view available here: http:/ i39. photobucket .com /albums /e182 / laughalotsgirly /necklace .jpg


End file.
